


Darksiders Imagines

by Tales_Unique



Category: Darksiders (Video Games)
Genre: Darksiders - Freeform, Darksiders Imagine, Darksiders Imagines, F/F, F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-07 10:30:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 5,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16852357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tales_Unique/pseuds/Tales_Unique
Summary: A collection of Darksiders Imagines, of which I will take prompts for from multiple platforms including here, tumblr, twitter, discord and more!I shall link them accordingly, please PM me!





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Gazing up at the star-filled sky one night, crystal clear and serene, your expression one of awe.

**Death** enjoys the serenity that the night can bring, but is always vigilant for danger. However when he sees the wondrous look upon your face as you turn your head to gaze up at the billions of twinkling lights he feels that, perhaps, he can take a moment to simply  _enjoy_  the moment with you. After all, there are so few precious sights in this hellish world, but if one thing is for certain it’s that he would be able to find them all through you.

* * *

Unlike his brother Death,  **War**  more often than not never takes the opportunity to simply stop and take in his surroundings, so straight-and-narrow is he. However when he can no longer stand your whining for him to stop Ruin to take a break he’s taken aback by the pure look of amazement, eyes turned heavenward. He may not understand your fascination with simple sight-seeing, but he would allow this momentary stop if only to see you so contented.

* * *

Without great restraint,  **Strife**  allows you to have them stop whenever needs may. Thus it was easy for you to watch the stars as you please while making camp for the night. He goes about his own business as usual until he grows wary of your silence, only to be mildly perplexed when he finds you admiring the expanse above you. It takes him a moment or so before he settles with you, questioning silently the fascination you were exhibiting.

* * *

**Fury** , unlike her brother Strife, questions the incessant need that you and all humans like you have to admire every detail in the world, only she’s actually vocal about it. She scoffs at the expression of distaste you give her; scrunched up nose and a harsh glare. She tries to get you moving again, but you wriggle away from her grasp and motion to the dark sky above you both. How could you not want to take a moment and take in the view, you ask her, when it looks so beautiful. She huffs, but allows you your moment; but it is just that, a moment, before you’re on the move again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: The Horsemen as the Seasons.

The season of Winter is most certainly attributed to  **Death** , an obvious choice for the Horsemen to take for sure. He’s like the season itself; harsh and unforgiving to those who are weak, but a mentor in a way to those who are strong enough to withstand him. Without winter to come along and cleanse the world it cannot begin anew, which is a likeness even the Pale Rider won’t deny.

* * *

 Perhaps the most opposite of his brother,  **War**  is a likeness of the season of Summer. The season is best attributed to the youngest of the Horsemen for both are equal in their heated ferocity as much as their shared, straight-and-narrow paths; each have one goal and follow diligently along it.

* * *

 A balance between Summer and Winter,  **Strife**  is best attributed to the season of Fall or Autumn because of his likeness to be a balance between his brothers Death and War. While calm and collected like that of Winter, Strife is also heated like that of Summer; it reflects the aesthetic of Fall or Autumn - crisp, cold air blowing through leaves painted fiery reds and oranges and yellows.

* * *

  **Fury**  is perhaps the oddest choice to be attributed to the season of Spring, but the two share more in common than first appears. One of the most loyal to uphold the Balance, Fury’s ability to be both sides of the scale mirror the duality of Spring. On one hand it’s the beckoning of new beginnings, but on the other it also can spell the end for stories long overdue.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Question: Everyone knows the horsemen are as tough as nails when it comes to things like brute force and magical attacks, but what about biology?  
> Do you think it's possible for The Horseman to get sick?  
> And if so, what do??

While all of the Horsemen are in better physical health than any Mortal could be, there are some things that even mighty beings such as Nephilim cannot defy;

 **Death** , despite his appearance, would qualify as one of the healthier of the Horsemen, though not because of an amazing immune system. He’s healthy in the way that a carrier would be; he’s the one who grows accustomed to illness while it festers within. If the Pale Rider does fall prey to illness he’s more likely to show symptoms more akin to fatigue and listlessness than anything.  
He’s also the quickest to recover, save for perhaps War.

* * *

For lack of a better term  **War**  is a tank when it comes to illness. The healthiest of his kin, War charges through illness in much the same way he does in battle; with little regard for anything in his path. While he has been known to have a sniffle or two, the fiery Rider doesn’t allow it to stop him and simply continues on as though nothing ails him in the first place.

* * *

Oh my,  **Strife**  is one sickly Horseman. Though, his worst is probably a sick Mortal’s best at the very least, lets be honest. He’s also more likely to bitterly complain about it when he’s struck by a fever, for example. The metal mask he wears does offer protection from any harmful contagions, but once one gets in then it’s game over for the gun-slinging Horseman.

* * *

 **Fury**  is marginally better than Strife in terms of her health, having spent centuries honing her body and mind to be of pristine condition by using various training methods, tonics and tinctures, and various other means. However this may very well be her downfall. Such obsessive work on her health leaves her open to attack, in a sense, and while she’s immune to much she’s not trained herself enough to be immune to the simplest of bacterium. In conclusion she’s an amalgamation of her brothers; she is likely to get sick like Strife, however she’s better equipped to handle it as it courses through her body like Death, but she will never complain about it and continues despite her ailments just as War does.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Question: @ your last post about the 4 getting sick was rad, but if you think they're susceptible to the same bacterium that we are, do you think they could be drugged??  
> Maybe even poisoned??  
> I ask for... Reasons...

Similar to how he handles illness,  **Death**  would be able to handle drugs and poisons far better than one would think. He would become sluggish with them, but would recover more quickly because he would be able to combat them flowing through his veins. There may even be the odd flicker of a hallucination or two which may set him on edge, such as the resurfacing of a long buried but very real memory, but once that peak has passed he’s back to his usual self.  
There may be an instance of two where he would dabble further, perhaps in order to forget entirely some of the memories he has, but other than that it holds no real interest to him.

* * *

Oh,  **War** , what a delight to be around when under the influence of drugs or poison! And by delight, I mean a bore. This beast of a Horsemen is unaffected by most things, at least in terms of reactions, but when given things that heighten his adrenaline such as steroids for instance he does feel as though his heart is palpitating and his body is wound up tight; he’ll combat this with violence to release the tension.  
The least likely out of the Horsemen to dabble further after the fact; they hold no interest to him whatsoever.

* * *

 **Strife** is the one to become the most afflicted when it comes to any intoxicant, and poisons are especially potent. Of course, he would still be more coherent than a Mortal would be, but because of his knowledge of realms beyond our comprehension an opiate may wreak havoc with his imagination and cause him to hallucinate things that, once, were very real threats to the Horsemen.  
He may even experience the surfacing of repressed memories, like that of Death, while under the influence, so take every caution!  
Like War, Strife is one of the least likely to ever want to recreate the experience again.

* * *

Surprisingly, compared to her brothers,  **Fury**  is the one to come out the least affected by drugs and poisons. That is, after an initial hit is taken. Like Death, Fury must first be exposed to something before her body can build up an immunity, and in this instance she’s better equipped to fight the influence of poisoning due to her magical prowess. This doesn’t mean that a little experimentation won’t go a long way in finding something just right to bring the Horseman to her knees; probably the most likely to experiment with them for personal use later on - both on and off the battlefield, for more power, of course.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: You beginning to get along with the steeds of the Horsemen.

Despair is an odd creature, solemn and quiet, much like his rider  **Death**. But this doesn’t quell your fascination with him, and after spending time simply sitting in quiet serenity with the horse you soon find him coming around to your presence. He responds to you being respectful of his space and not overcrowding him with affection, and soon he’s content to stand close to you whenever you’re taking a moment to rest and regroup with Death.  
Death notices the change in his steed and his curiosity gets the better of him; he leaves Despair with you while he scouts nearby. When he stands just outside your view he notices the pale horse come to stand idly by your side as you settle against a heavily-vined rock face, even going so far as to gently nudge your shoulder; what a strange creature indeed, he thinks.

* * *

Ruin, the mighty steed of **War** , captivates you greatly, though you dare not get to close without permission from his rider. He’s wild and unruly when left to his own devices, like a wild Mustang in those old Cowboy movies, and in the beginning you’ve been snapped at when you’ve ventured to close to him on your own. In time you found ways to show him affection without incurring his wrath; you’d absent-mindedly run your fingers along his neck when you were riding with War and other soft, gentle things. It takes longer than anticipated before Ruin finally makes the first move by somewhat roughly nudging his head against your back while you were taking a drink from a stream, almost knocking you in. You tell him off, but in a gentle way with a laugh, and offer your hand as an olive branch, gasping when his warm nose settles against your palm, hot breath tickling the skin.  
War is watching quietly from where he sits, transfixed by the encounter, and quietly decides that if Ruin enjoys your company then he wouldn’t deny the horse.

* * *

 **Fury** ’s steed, a fickle creature with a penchant for mischief, takes an immediate interest in the company her Mistress keeps. When not terrorizing the Watcher she torments you, plucking your cowl from your head and dragging your satchel through the dust when you’re trying to retrieve something from it. While it frustrates you to no end you try your best to not let it get a rise out of you. Though, this is very hard when Fury also takes an interest and, with an amused smirk on her lips, almost encourages the behaviour.  
It’s only when, after a particular brutal session of cat and mouse, that Fury gives you a possible clue on how to deal with her unruly horse:  _give her a taste of her own medicine_. With this in mind you begin to play tricks on the horse, as childish as it sounded, and while Fury had meant it as a cruel joke it soon became apparent that you and her horse were becoming fast friends. What a headache, the poor Horseman thinks, as she now has not one joker but two.

* * *

Possibly the only one who actually  _wanted_ you and his steed to get along, if only to keep the peace when travelling,  **Strife**  tries to get his sweet-tempered steed to take to you. He even leaves you alone with her on several occasions for varying amounts of time to see if either of you will take to one another, but he’s frustrated when neither of you take the bait and remain as unfazed by one another as normal. He doesn’t understand it; you’re both gentle and patient (to a degree at least) and can put up with  _him_  like you’ve been doing it for millennia (at least one of you has) but still you both persist on doing nothing.  
Then, as though the world itself had shifted when Strife wasn’t looking, he catches you gently stroking his horses mane while fetching your satchel from her saddle, her head turning to push your side, forcing your hand to move to the parts of her back that were exposed. You giggle at her antics and Strife feels pride; maybe his plan  _had_  worked after all.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: The Horsemen before the events of Eden; merely young Nephilim free of their leashes.

Of the four  **Death**  is still the most sensible, even in his youth, yet there’s a fierce determination that takes hold of him, almost like a possession. He’s cold, colder than ice, and kills with a professionalism when on the battlefield. But unlike the other Nephilim who slaughter mercilessly without remorse nor care, Death feels his chest heave with the gravity of what it means to be judge, jury, executioner, and is most often bitter towards the notion.  
He’s the first to grow weary of the slaughter, though he remains quiet of his true emotions, and maintains his bloody reputation with his kin for the longest of times, despite taking long bouts of seclusion away from them to steel himself against the needless killing.

* * *

 **War** , much like all of the Nephilim, was wild and unbroken; an untamed beast that brought destruction and chaos in his wake. Of the four he’s the one who is the most taken with the bloodlust and the murder and the rage, which shows in the carnage he conducts, slaughtering all in his path, eyes aglow with an almost predatory haze.  
Unlike Death his attacks are brutal and violent and no where near coordinated or concise. The behemoth of a Nephilim is a force to be reckoned with and he uses this to his advantage, utilizing every trick and tool to his advantage.  
As one would assume, War is the last to grow tired of the endless slaughter, and even after the events of Eden and the pact with the Charred Council he still retains some of his unbroken ways, buried deep within, attempting to claw its way out.

* * *

While she is more poised,  **Fury**  stands between her brothers War and Death in terms of her ferocity and viciousness on the battlefield. In her youth the Nephilim was as deadly as she was alluring to watch, turning killing into an art-form. Fluid and calculated, Fury fought with a precise brutality that rivaled her kin at every turn.  
Savagely loyal to a fault, Fury would defend the Nephilim almost as much as she would destroy her enemies without so much as a casual glance. In the beginning more so than at the end one could argue that Fury enjoyed the rush of adrenaline during her battles, finding the demise of her enemies riveting and amusing, but this only lasted as long as the battles could excite her.  
Like Death, Fury began to grow tired of the slaughter, its sameness and subsequent triviality; in the end she turned her loyalty to her three kin, to the charred council, seeking purpose and direction with more pinpoint focus for her talents.

* * *

 **Strife**  is cold and harsh during his youth. Untamed and unbound, the Nephilim rained cruel, merciless death upon all before him. Demons, Angels, Mortals, it all blurs into one before him, a mist of blood and slaughter covering his eyes like a mask; detached.  
It’s starling to see such a ruthless yet indifferent stance when actively seeking the death of another, even among the other Nephilim this wasn’t so common. Blood-lust and rage fuels them, but Strife is almost scarily calm. Almost psychopathic in his pursuit of his enemies, he kills without compassion or leniency.  
Although he grows tired of the needless killing, Strife, like War, finds the adjustment to the pact constraining at first but soon grows accustomed to the routine. However he stills feels his blood boil at being so constricted, and sometimes desires to simply go off the rails once more.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Slow dancing with Death

The light is low.  
The land is quiet.  
Tranquil. Serene. Peaceful.  
A hand is at your waist, the other gently holding your own.  
It’s simple, slow, and utterly beautiful.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Being taught how to wield magic by Fury

 She’s a firm teacher, but she is patient.  
Her hands guide your own with the movements,  
They are even tender in their approach.  
It’s a calmer side to the Horseman; relaxing for you both.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Strife teaching you to disassemble, clean, and reassemble his guns.

The horseman finds the process soothing, and he wants to share that with you.  
He can do it easily; you not so much.  
Because of this he takes each step slowly, guiding your hands and making sure you’re content before proceeding to the next one.  
You learn to appreciate the logistics of his weapon and in turn the horseman himself.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: The Horsemen reacting to your death.

The eldest Horseman has seen many inevitable deaths in his time, and has long since thought himself immune to its effect.  
Evidently, he is  _mistaken_.  
When the news of your demise reaches  **Death** , at the hands of a corrupted demon no less, he’s frozen, unable to formulate words as the pain strikes him inexplicably deep. He’s always been fond of you and for the longest time he had rebuked the emotions brewing within his chest; Nephilim are not born to love, they simply _are_.  
Yet, now that he’s faced with your death, he finds that he can’t hold the anguish and pain he feels at bay.  
Death, uncharacteristically, is quick to temper and seems to lash out at those who come close. Immediately his siblings’ suspicious are roused and it isn’t long before their sullen brother reveals, pitiful and weak, that you are no longer among the living.  
For countless decades the Pale Rider merely acts his part, but he no longer feels it. He’s hollow inside, more so than he has been before, now that your light has been removed. You’re the fondest memory he has and although he clings to it, he’s too far gone to hope that it will bring you back to him.

* * *

Unlike his brother,  **War**  is the quickest to react when he learns of your death by a stray demon. He flies into white, hot rage. He even shifts into his chaos form, and the other Horsemen are thankful that they aren’t near civilization lest he cause more unnecessary destruction.  
The pain he feels is immense; he should have been there, at your side, to protect you, to _save_  you. The blame he feels is endless and although there are many who tell him this isn’t so his own sorrow drowns them out.  
You were what rooted him to the earth with your calmness, your kindness was what gave him the illusion that he was more than what his history decreed, and now you were  _gone_.  
The illusion shattered; the dream destroyed.  
There’s no real measure to how long War’s sorrow will reign, nor just how deeply it controls him, but one thing is for certain; he hunts every and all the demons in his path and annihilates them. In the most brutal of ways imaginable, he savours the moments they finally die and hopes that, in some small way, it’s amounting to the intangible pain he himself feels at the loss of you.

* * *

 **Fury** , like that of Death, grows somber and sullen when she finds that you have passed. However this alters when she discovers through whispers that it was by your own hand that you have died. This infuriates her. How  _dare_  you betray your own strength! How dareyou end it the  _coward’s_  way! Her wrath knows no bounds as she becomes volatile in her offense to the path you had taken, the choices you had made, and while it stems from her own pride as a warrior and as a Horseman she knows, deep down, that there is a vein of guilt coursing through the pain.  
Guilt that she was not strong enough to save you from yourself.  
Guilt that you felt, for whatever indescribable reason, that you couldn’t speak to her about it.  
Once this feeling comes it snuffs out her rage, dousing the fires of her temper, until it is all that remains. The guilt and the pain engulf her, and it’s at this point that her brothers attempt to help her, only to find that they cannot reach her in this darkness. She continues her duty religiously, almost fanatically, just to find some relief from the consistent, aching thought that you will no longer be there, be it at her side or simply existing, thanks to her negligence and your own foolishness.

* * *

The one to completely isolate himself,  **Strife**  is the last to learn of your death and initially he’s incensed that the ones he calls brothers would keep such a fact from him. But in truth this is the exact reason why. He becomes crazed and unraveled when he learns the one he had come to enjoy the most is gone, lost to an illness whose name he cares not to remember. Something that doesn't, or shouldn't, even _matter_. Every mention of it, or you, causes him to react almost immediately and involuntarily, for the pain is severe, but his need to cover it up is even more so.  
His siblings try to coax him along but it’s no use; he’s as stubborn as he is wild, and his moods become even more erratic. Of the Horsemen he is the only one to deviate from his charged path by the Charred Council at this time, if only to try and rid himself of this weight that now drags him down at every turn.  
He hates it, he hates  _you_ , he hates it all. All because you left him. A small part of him knows that this would always be the case, but to have you die so young when you were so vibrant and full of life yet to give? It enrages him anew and though is doesn’t come close to the rage War can inflict it’s clear in that moment to all who know that this was not a passing fancy, some thrill; what he had for you was _real_ and now it's  _gone_.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Question from melancolyGoggles: The Horsemen dealing with technology?  
> Maybe discovering internet or using a phone/tablet.

Although the eldest of the Four, **Death** is not one to meddle with such things as technology. While he sees the benefits the Internet has offered, he can't help the feelings of loathing that fills him when he sees how it makes everyone around him so...void. He'd have a better time talking to a brick wall than he would trying to talk to someone who's glued to their mobile phone watching that strangely captivating app called YouTube.  
Give him an old-fashioned book with actual pages, or a night under the stars, and he would be just as happy as these witless, social-media obsessed youngsters are with their portable technology; he actively tries to avoid it, but given the new order of things with Humanity restored and the like it's very difficult to do just that.  
Though, if you're lucky enough, you might just catch him playing a sneaky game of online Solitaire when no ones around.  
If he can get the laptop to work, that is.

* * *

 **War** , surprisingly, is rather curious of the technology that Humans have come to, quiet frankly, _rely_ upon. That being said, he finds it difficult to use such things as IPads and computers due to his strength and lack of deftness when handling such things. He is made for destruction, born to deliver carnage, not handle delicate, technical marvels. It almost saddens him that he cannot, himself, use a mobile phone to collect lasting images of Ruin during their travels or record his battles so he can relive the moments in perfect, unaltered clarity.  
Give him a GoPro however and he will thank you warmly and even show you all the footage that he's collected.  
Be sure to go through it often, and help him replace the memory chips often and charge it frequently, as he tends to overlook the feeble lifespans of these things and becomes downtrodden that half of his exploits weren't captured at all due to the battery dying.  
It may also be wise to invest in more than one GoPro, since War has a habit of destroying them amidst his battles.

* * *

The most equipped for such a transition, and yet the one who handles it the worst, is **Fury**. Despite her intrigue for all these modern technological fancies, she simply doesn't fathom their vulnerability in the least and becomes incredibly frustrated when she breaks them with even the most gentle of handling. How can she have broken the Television  _again_? She barely even touched it! Rampage gets a far harsher treatment that what she inflicts on these machines, and yet the nag doesn't crumble so quickly!  
In all honesty, the only thing that Fury is contented with using and actually takes the time to be careful, truly careful, with is the coffee machine; get her any kind of drinks making machine and she is all set. Anything caffeine or alcohol related and she's instantly intrigued, curious of its construction and, more importantly, what it can do in order to create the various beverages she likes.  
Most certainly a Tassimo or De'Longhi kind of woman, but don't think her sophistic taste will mellow out her sheer ferocity - in fact, it makes it  _worse._

* * *

Like his sister,  **Strife** is one of the most able to adapt to the use of technology, especially anything that involves weaponry. He's awed by the advancements in technological warfare, and praises Humanities ingenious means of creating and crafting new means of destruction. On a simpler scale, however, he's the one to find engrossed in his recently acquired phone, much to Death's dismay, playing the plethora of military-styled mobile games and apps that are in circulation.  
He's also the one that becomes obsessed with things like Alexa and Google Home, finding them engaging and simply wondrous; he can do or get anything, simply by using his voice!  
Be prepared for an unholy amount of Amazon and Ebay purchases to come your way, too; it's like letting a child loose with a credit card, he has no limits to what he can and will think to purchase.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Question from KillerGirlFuria: Now, an idea; Horsemen are ill (as per one of the former posts) and their human takes care of them?  
> Like, keeps them warm, makes them food. All that domestic fluff except they're almost-dying and miserable to commemorate me being sick two weeks ago.

Oh, sweet thing, good luck in trying to keep **Death** down when he's sick! As one of the oldest Nephilim he's not one to remain the subject of his symptoms and will simply continue on; in his past if he were to do so it would probably have resulted in his own premature death. Thus, the oldest Horseman rarely takes the time to rest while illness rages within him.  
If, by some miracle, he's unable to simply push through and is forced to be taken care of, be prepared for the most awkward and aggravating charge of your life. As one who is used to being the carer rather than the one cared for, Death is unaccustomed to the deftness and gratefulness that comes with such a role, and becomes irritable and snappy at having to be tended to in such a childish manner.  
Give him a warm cup of soup and leave him to sulk and he soon warms to the peace and quiet his illness allows him, although it will take time. Once he's sufficiently contented he will be more approachable, it's at this time he'll appreciate you settling at his side and letting his head rest on your chest, the sound of your rhythmic heartbeat lulling him into a steady doze.

* * *

It's somewhat disheartening that there's very little instance that means you can take care of **War** for a change when he's ill, however he will quietly accept any aid you offer in the hopes of making you feel valid. He rather enjoys the care and attention you pay him; the kindness in your actions, the softness of your touches, and most certainly the warmness of your smile.  
Not that he doesn't get this normally, of course.  
However, if just seems that little more focused when he's ill. If even the slightest stuffiness to his nose or heaviness in his voice is detected he notices the change immediately, and awaits the mother hen behaviour that will be sure to follow. He enjoys the nights that you spend with him the most during these times, curled up in a blanket despite the fact he's obscenely warm as it is, watching movies he can scarcely remember the names of because he's too busy making sure that in your helpfulness you don't catch the cold he carries and become sick yourself.

* * *

Ah, **Strife** , the only one of the Horsemen to actively seek your attention when he's ill and will complain and whine the entire time he has it. While it must be said that even at his worst he's still miles better than any human when they're ill, you can't help but take pity to see such a strong individual be brought down by the seemingly most simply of things.  
The first time you properly saw him without his helmet on was when he was suffering from a raging fever, though even there you barely glimpsed his face from how he'd wrapped himself up in your bed sheets, complaining nasally that he was cold when he was, in fact, searing hot.  
Just play along when he's like this and he'll comply with your every order, which is a nice change from his usually boisterous and wild ways. In truth it's because he enjoys the attention being lavished on him, and his sweet caretaker too, but he's also acutely aware that it gives you pleasure to reward all the times he's helped you in the past.  
If it makes you happy, why not let you take care of him?

* * *

 **Fury** , like Death, is very reluctant to have you take care of her, despite any amount of suffering she's enduring. Ever the independent one, you might have to slowly but surely bring her around to the idea of being tended to. Once she does, however, she will become quite contented. Her witty remarks and teasing tone are enough to make you question if she's truly sick or if she perhaps putting on a bit of a show, like a certain brother of hers, but when she coughs and splutters despite trying to hold it back you frown, knowing that such even a proud creature as she wouldn't lie to you like that.  
Unlike the other Horsemen, don't think for one second that you can keep her down. You will not win, no matter how hard you try. She will still do things her way, the most you'll get is being able to get her to rest with you rather than go gallivanting off to multiple realms.  
While she wouldn't say it aloud, seeing such a protective, caring side to you warms her heart and she enjoys being able to sit back and see how much you care for her. It still amuses her to see a mortal tend to the needs of a Horseman, but it also humbles her; in no way does she warrant such treatment, and yet you give it regardless, and that is the greatest medicine that you could ever provide.


End file.
